Danganropa: Despair Hill
by malcopunch
Summary: Hope's International AcademyA new school build to allows talented teenagers from all across the world to learn and study in order to become the best they can be but what happens when only 15 students remain and they are forced to kill each other in order to get out alive..well what do you think happens?
1. Prologue Part 1 - Welcome to Despair

Hope's Peak Academy, To enroll, one must be top in their field of expertise and also must be a high school student. This is the reason why Hope's Peak Academy has the reputation it has. Every student in Hope's Peak is the best of the best which also means after they graduating they will be able to get the best job they possibly can. It's main purpose is to raise the future "hope" of the nation, and for that reason, it is known as the Acadmey of Hope.

However, many people realized a significant problem with Hope's Peak Academy. The fact that mostly Japanese people joined Hope's Peak Academy. So they decided to create a new school that would allow the best students from all over the world to come and study in order to become the new Hope. They decided to put this school in Italy as Italy is most often associated beauty. They build the school using this same mindset as everything was crafted with the utmost detail and skill. Crafting a school that celebrates both the modern and classical styles together. Incorporating both classical art and modern technology. Hope's International Academy is breathtaking.

Our story starts with a teenager who is attending Hope's International Acadmey in order to earn money and have a bright future ahead of him. His family and the car drive up Hope's Hill and park. The Family look outside the window and see Hope's International Acadamey in all it's breathtaking glory.

It was the beginning of the new school year and despite most of the world transatiting into Autumn weather this was not quite the case as the sun rose up from the sky and shone down on the school as if to indicating that this was a truly special place.

The car doors opened and just one of the new school students for the year stepped out the car. His Long Black Hair rustling in the wind. His green eyes look up at the academy. The Boy was considered about how he looked for the day so he looked at his new Black Blazer which housed three pens in the front pocket. He looked at his white shirt and red tie to check if there was no dirt on it and checked his blue trousers and black shoes to see if they had not been dirtied. After check his appearance he looked in his bag to find all the school supplies he would need for the coming year

"Don't worry , you have everything you need" said a comferting voice in the war

"I know but i want everything to be organised in tip top shape" replied Timothy Inkster.

Then Timothy dragged the two suitcases out of the car. They were heavy but due to his exercise regime he could lift them fine"

"Be careful big brother," shouted a voice in the back seat of the car.

Timothy chuckled and then said "Of course i will be all right"

Timothy started to wonder about Hope's International Academy. Until a couple of weeks ago he just knew about Hope's Peak. The invitation just showed up and like his mother and sister he was very surprised to. Timothy is a rather ordinary kid compared to most kids who attend Hope's Peak Academy expect for one thing..his organisation skills. He has organised parties, weddings and funerals and he always keeps a cool attend throughout. As such he likes everything to be perfect and does not like chaos. That is why he was given the title of Super High School Organizer.

Timothy does not like to boast about his talent but he admitted to himself that his talent was impressive to say the least. Timothy walked to the pavement and then turned back to address his mother and sister

"I hope you have fun on the way back home".

His Sister responded sarcastically " Sure we will have some fun..won't we mum"

They all chuckled at once. "See Ya Big Brother" Timothy's sister shouted as they drove down the hill

The first thing that Timothy noticed was the big fountain and the massive building behind it. Timothy knew that Hope's International Academy but this was on a whole different. Timothy while walking thought about his school life - would he meet friends, how would the teachers think of him and most importantly - will he get the grades needed to help him achieve his dream of becoming a CEO on a big company. Suddenly he felt dizzier and dizzier and he could not explain why. Suddenly he fell to the ground.

The first thing he did when he woke up was adjust his eyes. Right away Timothy noticed that the place he was in was a classroom with an electronic board and 14 other chairs. Timothy then started to recall what happened. He started to think about why he was feeling so dizzy and who had dragged him into this classroom. Timothy than noticed the clock

"Shit, i am late".

Timothy quickly grabbed his bag and looked at it.

"Huh, that's strange..everything has gone missing from the bag..actually where are my suitcases"

Timothy sighed to himself. He would never find out by just staying here so he went to the door and exited the classroom.

When he went into the halls, he knew right away that the stories of Hope's International Academy had been true with everything being extremely clear and white. It honestly looked more like an airport than an actual school. As Timothy followed the arrows he started to get a bit nervous.

" Why is there no one here..shouldn't all the students or staff be around"

Trying to think about something else Timothy managed to find the Main Hall Doors at last and then opened them. After opening those doors he could clearly see he was not the only one there and both male and female students started to look at him. First a female student opened her mouth "So that's all 15 of us, i guess but i do wonder why no one else is here.

"Shouldn't there be other students here?". Timothy came to the conclusion that these students must be his classmates.

He first noticed a guy wearing Headpones, a black jacket and a typical white shirt and tie. His hair was odd being very spikey.

"What's your name?" Timothy asked the guy with the headpones and spikey hair

"My name is James Bunchan, As for my talent, it's Super High School DJ"

Suddenly a girl with long black hair, a red jacket and a black top approached me.

"Who are you?"

I could tell from the way she spoke that just must be upper class. She carried a very particular air of sophistication that i had not seen before

"My name is Timothy Inkster and i am Super High School Organizer".

The girl seemed intrested

" Well my name is.."

"An Organizer...want a dumb talent"

The girl getting annoyed stared at the boy who made that comment

"And who might you be?"

Well Princess, i am Nathan Baxter, Super High School Boxer but i doubt someone as fragile looking as you could put up much of a fight"

The girl ignored him and then started to talk to me

"Sorry for this person's rudeness. I am Sarah Linfield and my talent is Super High School Baker"

Surprised at Sarah's talent he asked her

"Do you make cakes?" Sarah replied with a nod

I then looked at a boy who most likely was the same age as but due to his height he looked a lot younger. I also noticed he had spikey hair and wore shorts.

"By the way Nathan, don't insult the ladies. Anyway my name is Malcolm Andrews, Super High School Footballer"

Malcolm was distracted by the girls in the room. Suddenly someone sighed and said

"Don't mind these idiots". Both Malcolm and Nathan looked very cheesed off by her comment

"My name is Sandrine Mcknight, Super High School Entrepreneur". I could tell she was a part of a very wealthy family from her pocket watch, long flowing brown hair and her posture.

Timothy then noticed a girl who looked she was wearing a..

"Are you a police officer?" said a girl with tanned skin, very small shorts, very short hair and white shirt

The girl sighed and i noticed she had short blue hair, a white polo shirt, a blue jacket and black trousers

" Yes my name is Michelle Irvin and i am a Super High School Officer"

Suddenly the other girl turned over to me said in a excited voice "My Name is Laurel Findley and i am a Super High School Runner"

Timothy than noticed a guy who was very big wearing a brown jacket and a black beanie

"Are you talking to me?" the guy answered in a rough voice.

"Yes..."

The boy sighed and replied. Names Fraser Quinn and as for my talent..."

He started to blush

Fraser said in a low voice "Super High School Artist"

Suddenly Nathan chuckled

"You don't look very much like an artist to me..more like a thug"

Suddenly Fraser got very angry..

" YOU DO NOT WANT TO INSULT ME!"

Suddenly Nathan backed into a corner

"That's what you deserve for insulting someone based on their talent..by the way my name is Joshua Neil. Please to meet you..as for my talent..well it's Super High School Tennis Player"

"I like Tennis" a girl said in a country accent.

Joshua started to to smile. "So what's your name"

"It's Laura Middleton, Super Duper High School Actress. I noticed her school uniform was a bit outlandish with a rose and a pink polo shirt and jacket.

Suddenly the person next to Laura started to blush

"What's the matter..sorry it's just pink reminds me of something"

Nathan than made a snicker and was shot a dirty look by Laura.

"Anyway name's Jack Andrews and i am Super High School Crafter"

Timothy started to get a bit curious..

"What do you craft?."

Jack started to blush and then Nathan Smiled.

"Suddenly a girl who looked as pale as a ghost approached us."

"AHHH IT'S A GHOST" Nathan screamed

"Laura shot Nathan a dirty looked and asked the stranger her name and she responded..

"My name is Mary and i don't know my talent or my surname. .for some reason i can't remember it"

Laura looked puzzled but then accepted it.

"So you don't know your talent..my my that is a bit of a problem isn't it"

Laura looked at the man "And who are you supposed to be"

The first thing i noticed was that a part of his hair was covering his eyes and he had a piercing under his life.

"Name's Mark James and as for my talent..it's Super High School Skater."

He pulled out his hat and put it on his head.

"If you don't be annoying to me i am sure we will get on just fine"

The final person spoke up and from the first words he uttered i knew he would be a loudmouth

"NAME IS SHAUN MACINTYRE AND I AM A SUPER HIGH SCHOOL WRESTLER"

From his body size to his hair i could tell he was extremely well build

"Could you please turn it down a bit, it's hurting my ears" said James

Shaun gave him a dirty look.

Deciding that since they all introduced themselves it was time to speak up.

"So we don't know what has happened and why we were called here to this meeting do we?"

They all nooded their heads

"UPUPUPUPUPUPUPU..i know why you bastards were all called here"

Everyone started to froze as there heard a sinister voice

"Since everyone it's time for the beary good party to start!"

Be continued


	2. Prologue Part 2 - Welcome to Despair

Despair Hall

Prologue Part 2

The 15 Students wondered what in the hell was that, they started to focus on the podium. It was craflted as beautifully as the rest of the school.

Suddenly out of nowhere a black and white thing popped into the air and it started to flap its arms around.

Timothy could not quite believe what he was seeing.

The thing appeared to face them and Timothy realized that the black and white thing was actually a teddy bear that was perfectly spit down the middle. One portion of the bear was white, the other was black. I

t mystified Timothy but he was not prepared for what was coming afterwards "Hi guys, my name is Monokuma" the stuffed toy shouted Everyone was stunned and could not speak expect for the Wrestler "A STUFF ANIMAL THAT CAN TALK!"

"Who are you calling stuffed, I am not a stuffed animal. I'm Monokuma" said Monkuma in retort

"It's so nice to meet you all today". Monokuma said in a off puttingly cheerful manner

"How can you talk..are you some sort of robot?" said Nathan in a confused manner

"Most likely but I can't believe there is no one controlling him" Michelle responded intrigued with Monokuma's appearance and the fact that he can even speak.

"Upupupupupu, I'm just one bearly good headmaster, there is no one controlling me so STOP ASKING!" Monokuma managed to change from calm to angry in a second even Shaun was surprised

"If there are no more questions, LET'S BEGIN THE ENTRANCE CERAMONY". Suddenly in went dark and then banners of Monokuma's face appeared all over the stage in a sickeningly egotistical manner.

Now then you students of Hope's International Academy represent the finest students around. Due to your talents you managed to get into Hope's International Academy. You are the future, the hope, we can't let you guys be wasted in the boring outside, so you guys need to stay here to be safe hence why you now willing be living in this academy. If you want to work hard, slack off or do both that it's perfectly okay have plenty of facilities to accommodate you all."

Timothy knew they would be living in the school because of the brocade but then suddenly a thought popped inside my head. "So what you are saying is that we are staying here until the end of term, correct?" Timothy asked.

"What do you mean by that..upupupupupu..hahahahaha..you are not just staying one term here, you are staying your ENTIRE lives here".

The bomb suddenly dropped.

Everyone was shocked, terrified and scared. Especially Sandrine who was quivering at the sheer thought of staying the rest of her life here.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Nathan said "

We cannot stay here for our entire lives, it's impossible" James added

"Don't worry, we have a big budget so it's quite possible to spend your entire lives here" Monokuma said in his cheerful voice

"That's not the issue here, is there no way of getting out" said Sandrine concerned about what has happened to her family.

"Before I forget about it, this place is completely cut-off the rest of the outside world so there is no way of escaping and no one is going to find you guys here" said Monokuma

"What about our parents?" Mark said clearly worried.

"Upupupupu..don't worry you will find about your parents in due time, anyway that's not important"

Mary was about the say something but Monokuma cut her off

"WHY,WHY IS THIS HAPPENING" Laura shouted. It was obvious like me she was very distraught about the whole situation.

"Don't worry, there is a way of leaving this academy" .

Suddenly Timothy got a lump in his stomach.

He knew what ever Monokuma was about the say next was not going to be good at all.

"It's rather simple", Monokuma jumped up and down in a gleeful manner. "All you have to do is destroy the order but there is one way in this school of destroying the order and that way is beautifully simple, Murder".

Everyone had gone from shocked to terrified.

"MURDER! Are you being serious!" Laura shouted at Monokuma.

Monokuma did not even react to her and simply said "Do it in any way you want, Stab em, smack em, saw em, burn em, slash em, dash em, smash them, mash em. Hell if you want to you can even explode them. I don't care as long as you kill someone besides me in this room.

Once you do this simple rule you will be allowed to leave" Monokuma said. It was clear that he was very much enjoying the despair each of us was feeling at the moment.

"You m—u—st—b—e joking" Mary stuttered trying to get the words out of her mouth

"I am being BEARY serious about this one rule. The only way you are getting out of this academy is by murdering someone else"

Timothy was feeling sweat pour down his face. He knew that he would not kill anyone but in his heart he knew that was not the case for everyone those who wanted to get back to their family and friends.

"OKAY I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!". Shaun tried to tackle the bear but he can tased instead

"What did you do to me…" Shaun said "Dumbass, I tazed you and if you try to pull that stunt again I will increase the voltage..hmm I wonder what fried wrestler would taste like"

Everyone stood horrified at the creature who was laughing at Shaun's suffering "Oh, by the way there are cameras all around the school so I will know what you are doing at all times, even when you are in the shower…hahahahahahaha. Since I am done here I better tell you guys to collect your IDs and your room keys. You will need them for as long as you stay here. Don't take the wrong one or there will be punishment. That just about wraps up this ceremony. I hope you guys enjoy your despair filled lives here in Hope's International Academy".

With a hop, skip and a jump Monokuma landed on the podium and then disappeared.

The 15 Students all terrified about what was going to happen them stared at each other. Not knowing what to even say in order to comfort themselves.

Timothy could tell in their eyes that there was suspicion that one of them might end up murdering another classmate.

"This Truly freaking sucks" Nathan said both angrily.

"This is a very interesting trap they have laid for us,but I will not be the one who falls in its clutches" Sandrine said. She is now completely different from how she was when Monokuma told them the only way to get out of this academy.

"Calm down everyone, it's only going to get worse" said Malcolm."At least I will get the spend some quality time with the ladies"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Shaun shouted at Malcolm.

"Fighting will not solve matters. For now we need to search the building to see if there is an exit". Michelle said being the calmest of the 15 besides Sandrine.

"Sure" James said who was starting to calm down. I think we should take a rest today and collect our thoughts on everything that has happened".

I knew that James was right, I knew that taking a rest and collecting our thoughts was the best option of moving forward but I started to have doubt in my mind that no one would kill to get out of this despair academy

END OF PROLOUGE


	3. Chapter 1 - Crime, Despair and Punishme

Despair Hill

Chapter 1 – Crime, Despair and Punishment

We all left the main hall in silence; I did not even know what to say to them at this point. I pondered what I should do next. I found my room and opened it using the door key I was given. I peered inside the bedroom. Surprisingly it was rather nice with a big bed, two lamps, a bathroom which contain a shower and a desk for writing. It would be a fine place to live, if we weren't forced to say here for the rest of our lives here. After taking my clothes off I went into the shower but sadly that bear saw me in the shower and decided to mock me

"Hi, there, hey just a thought, what name do you think I should give to this academy, Despair Academy or maybe even Beary Hope's Peak" said Monokuma in his cheerful voice

"What the hell are you even doing here?" said Timothy who was clearly annoyed at the creature

"I got bored so I decided to check on you guys out, maybe I will check out the girls showering"

Timothy stared at the monitor, clearly angry about the situation he had been put in by the bear.

"Anyway, I suggest it changed get because according to Sandrine everyone is meeting up in order to explore the building, SEE YA"

Suddenly the monitor switched off and I sighed. I noticed that in the drawers there were school clothes. I found it odd.

"Where did he even get these school clothes?"

I decided the best thing to do was to meet up with the rest of the students and discuss exploring the school. When I entered the lounge I noticed that there were 5 people all ready and there were in silence

"How are you doing?" asked Sarah

I sighed and said "Fine for the moment but I am worried that the others might not be doing so well"

Mark sighed "You are most likely right but I do hope everyone gets along or there might be trouble

Nathan a little chessed off about the whole situation said "Any day someone here is going to kill someone, that is pretty much fact at this point so why deny it?"

Michelle being calm and collected said "You have a good point, I do not know any of you and I would not be surprised if any one of decided that murder was the best option"

"Whatever happens we might keep a calm and collect in order to survive this ordeal" Sandrine said with an air of confidence

The rest of the group started to appear

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD DO NOW!" Shaun shouted extremely loudly

"Stop it, you are hurting my ears" said James who was clearly tired.

Shaun shot James a dirty look

Trying to break up the tension between James and Shaun "Look, there is no point in fighting, if we do that it will only get much worse"

"I do agree with that statement" responded Fraser "but I do not trust you guys especially Nathan"

Fraser shot Nathan a dirty look

Nathan looked like he was a bit up-set with Fraser's comment.

"Joshua and Laurel came in next. It was clear that Joshua was very tired

"Stop running, okay. If you keep running I will get tired and if I get tired then I will get sleepy and if I get sleepy then I will…"

"My, my, is this a lover's quarrel" Laura walked in holding a rose

Both Joshua and Laurel blushed

"It doesn't matter right now, we need to investigate the entire building" said Laura finally Jack was behind Laura started to speak

"I guess, we need to investigate the entire building to see if there are no exists" Jack said in his low voice

Timothy thought for a second and then came up with a plan

"How about we all split up into groups in order to scout the areas quicker?"

"That is a pretty good plan to make this fair how about we have 5 groups that go in threes just to make sure that no one kills..." Sandrine stopped herself

"Don't worry, I understand you feelings towards this whole situation" said Laura

Timothy cleared his voice and then spoke

"Okay let's arrange the teams as such – Nathan you go with Malcolm and Sarah"

Nathan sighed "Do I have to be paired up with her?"

Sarah shot him a dirty look

"I will go with Sandrine and Shaun"

"THAT'S FINE BY ME!" Shaun shouted in his booming voice

"Mark you go with Jack and Mary"

Mary looked solemnly down to the floor

"Fine then" Mark was twirling his hate around

"Laura you go with Fraser and Michele"

"I don't mind as long as these two don't get in my way"

Laura seemed to be offended by Michelle's comment

And finally the remaining people grouped up into a three

"So let's go and make sure there is no stone unturned" Timothy said with confidence that this was the best option at the moment.

Timothy, Sandrine and Shaun went to the garden

"Hmm…" Sandrine was thinking to herself

"What's the matter, Sandrine?" I was curious about how she was going to respond

"Well, how do I put it? There is no way Monokuma would create a whole garden just do make the school look pretty. There must be some reason why Monokuma grew these plants, Wait I've got it. The reason why these plants are being grown is for one reason only"

"AND WHAT IS THAT REASON" Shaun shouted

"To make poison" Sandrine put it so bluntly I was so surprised at her response

"You're kidding right?" I asked Sandrine

"Nope, these plants are most likely poisonous so just be on the safe side I recommend you don't touch them"

Both I and Shaun sighed at the same time

Nathan, Malcolm and Sarah head off to check out the kitchen.

"For a building such as this I did not expect to see a kitchen of this size and based on the ingredients I've seen you can make all kinds of food here"

Malcolm was being quiet

"What's the matter Malcolm?"

"Well I just thought of something, couldn't all these cutlery tools be used as murder weapons?"

The three of them stayed silent for a minute but surprisingly it was Nathan to speak first

"Your right but at the same time if you are going to kill someone using a simple knife would be the best option"

"How do you know?" asked Sarah

"Well..i.."

Malcolm cut into the conversation

"It doesn't not matter right now, I am sure someone like Sarah would never use these as murder weapons, though Nathan on the other hand.."

Nathan pissed off at Malcolm's comment shouted

"I NEVER WOULD MURDER ANYONE!"

Malcolm cockily smiled and responded

"Well since you are not that smart, I can expect you to murder first.."

Nathan clearly angry at the comment started a shouting match with Malcolm

"ASSHOLE!"

"DOUCHBAG!"

"PRICK!"

"ASSFACE!"

"YOU WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Laura shouted at the two and both kept quiet.

"Do not and I repeat do not fight…it will only make things worse"

Both Malcolm and Nathan said at the same time "Fine.."

"Mary..MARY where are you!" Mark was shouting as he lost her on the way to the sports centre

"I'm….here" said Mary quietly

"AHHH" suddenly Jack shouted..

"Don't scare us at that"

Mary looked guiltily at the floor

"Yes, master"

Jack was curious about Mary's response

"Wait why do you call everyone master.."

Marie looked at Jack

"Well that's my nature; I call everyone master of mistress"

"Well that is rather odd, stated Mark

"Personally out of all of us you are the oddest out of you all" stated Mark

"Is..th..at..a..bad thing?" Mary said those words as she shuttered

"No it's not a bad thing at all..it's just a bit odd",

Mark knew that Jack was trying to make Mary feel better about her but he did not want to say it to Mary as it might upset her.

"My,my a stage, though personally I think the atmosphere is ruined by that hideous looking face. Pointing at a statue of Monokuma" Laura said to Michelle

"It doesn't matter right now, all we need to do is explore the place and find an exit" Michelle sighed as she spoke those words

Suddenly a voice came from the speakers in the corners

"Upupuupupupu, I am telling you there is no exit"

Suddenly Monokuma popped out of nowhere

Angrily Fraser asked the creature "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I am the headmaster so I can go wherever I want" Monokuma said in his sickenly cheerful voice.

"Please, can you not interfere with our investigation" Michelle said to the bear but the bear seemed to ignore here.

"Anyway I got plans so I will be heading off, BYE hope you have a Beary good day" and with that the demon bear disappeared

"Well that was kinda interesting" stated Fraser

"A Villain always has to appear at some point during the story. Hasn't he" stated Laura

"True" sighed Michelle but I wish he wasn't so annoying"

"YES!"

"What is it Fraser?" Michelle asked

"I have found an art studio, that is perfect" said Fraser happily

"Well Well, luck is on our side" Laura was confident that their search had not be in vein

Michelle sighed "Let's go back to report what we have found here"

Joshua, Laurel and James decided to check out the part of the school that had been turned into a club in the basement

"This is more like my style, hey WAIT UP LAUREL" Laurel was running up the corridors

Joshua smiled at said " You will never catch her when she is going at that speed, though I do wonder how she can even keep at that speed, mind you she is the Super High School Runner.

Suddenly Laurel knocked over a bucket and just ran back

"Hey guys, I have found something!"

Suddenly she slipped and crashed into Joshua and James

"Damn it, get off of me…." James said clearly annoyed at the event that had transpired

"Sorry James," Laurel got off James and Joshua and then decided to run again

"Seriously, she still has energy after that accident" James sighed

Joshua than gave Laurel a smile as she ran off to explore more the building.


End file.
